


Everything was Fine

by KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Violence Recovery, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Past Domestic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Yuuri didn't talk about him. Him being his ex.His ex brought up too many bad memories. It brought up panic and fear.He didn't bring him up because he thought he was past him, or so he thought until the man of his nightmares appeared in front of him.In front of him in a place he thought was safe.





	Everything was Fine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS MENTIONS OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE!!!

His name was James.

He was an ice hockey player and they had meet one day when their training times had overlapped at the rink.

It wasn’t until a graduation party after his eighteen that they started dating.

Everything had been perfect for the first three months, until skating season came about.

James had gotten jealous by how much time he had been spending the rink, preparing for the up and coming season.

Yuuri never told anyone.

He never told anyone about the bruises James left on him.

He never told anyone about the harsh words James said to him.

He never told anyone about the nights where James lost control.

He just plastered a smile on his face and pretended everything was fine.

Because James told him, _everything was fine_.

* * *

Yuuri froze completely still as the plate shattered on the ground.

“Yuuri,” Victor whined, “Look what you did,” said while squeezing him around the waist.

He had been doing the dishes, or trying to while Victor cuddled him from behind. He had simply rolled his eyes at his clingy fiancé, only to gasp and drop the plate he had been washing in surprise when Victor grabbed his butt.

Yuuri stood froze, staring at the broken plate in horror before pulling himself out of Victor’s gasp.

_‘God damn it, Yuuri. You are so god damn useless.’_

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry,” he mumbled quickly as set to work collecting the broken plate as fast as he could.

“Hey, relax lapochka, it was an accident,” Victor said, a hint of confusion in his voice.

_‘I hadn’t meant to drop the plate. It was an accident. I swore it wasn’t on purpose. Don’t punish me.’_

“Why would I punish you, Yuuri?” Victor said softly, causing his head to snap up.

He had spoken out loud, loud enough for his fiancé to hear him. Victor stared down at his kneeling form from his place against the kitchen bench.

“Nothing, sorry, sorry,” he said as he took all the broken bits he had collected and put them in the bin before grabbing a broom to sweep it up.

_‘Clean this mess up, stupid. It isn’t going to clean itself.’_

“Yuuri,” he froze when a hand grabbed the back of his arm.

“I’m sorry,” he blurted out, earning a worried frown from his fiancé.

“I’m not mad,” Victor said softly while gently taking the broom off him. “I’ll finish cleaning up, why don’t you go have a bath?”

Yuuri stared at Victor with wide eyes for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

“Bath?” he mumbled and got an amused chuckled in response.

“I didn’t realise how tired you were, Yuuri, you should have told me. Go on, go have a bath. I’ll finish cleaning up and then we can watch that drama Mila was telling us about. How does that sound?” He nodded his head quickly, despite having no interest in the drama Mila had been talking to them about, but Victor wanted to see it.

“Y-yeah,” he said while plastering a smile on his face, “I’d like that.”

 _Everything was fine_ , he reminded himself. _Everything was fine because Victor hadn’t said otherwise._

* * *

Yuuri didn’t even know what time it was.

Couldn’t tell you how long he had been there.

Couldn’t tell you when James left.

But he could tell you the number of things he had done wrong.

He had gotten home late.

He had stayed too long at the rink.

He had had lunch with Phichit.

He had failed to be home in time to cook James dinner.

He had upset his boyfriend.

So, it was his own fault.

It was his own fault that his back hurt from being slammed into a wall.

It was his own fault that his cheek hurt because he shouldn’t have had lunch with Phichit.

It was his own fault that his lip hurt because he should have apologised faster.

It was all his fault.

Yuuri flinched when the front door of their little apartment opened, but Yuuri stumbled to his feet, fixed his current appearance up as best as he could and moved to welcome James back.

He froze as he a bundle of yellow flowers was shoved into his arms before he was pulled into a tight hug.

“I’m so sorry, Yuuri, I didn’t mean for it to happen. I promise it won’t happen again,” James mumbled while hugging him tightly, gently, almost cradling him.

Yuuri closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and hugged him back.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled back.

It was his fault, James shouldn’t be apologising.

_Everything was fine._

* * *

“You know,” Yuuri glanced towards Victor curiously, the pair were seated together in the cafeteria of the gym, enjoying the homemade bento boxes Yuuri had prepared for them, “You can hang out with any of the others, if you want.”

Yuuri stared at his fiancé before letting his gaze scan the room.

Georgi was seated with a group of girls, gossiping about something that held all their attention, if he had to guess it was probably makeup or something. He had found out rather quickly that Georgi was a little bit of a makeup fanatic.

Mila was seated at another table with Yuri and a group of teenagers, all talking and showing each other their phone screens.

Yuri wasn’t participating in whatever conversation the rest of his table was talking about, but the teen seemed pretty content typing away on his phone.

_‘I don’t want you hanging out with anyone else, you hear me? You stay with me, got it?’_

“B-but,” he stuttered out while turning his gaze back to Victor with a forced smile on his lips, “I like hanging out with you.”

_‘I always have to be with Victor, I don’t want to upset him by hanging out with someone else.’_

“Yuuri,” Victor shouted while pulling him into a hug, “My lovely Yuuri, talking all sweet to me.” Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as Victor nuzzled into his neck.

He was happy. Happy and safe.

_Everything was fine._

* * *

“How’s your love life going?”

_He yelled at me for not doing his washing earlier._

“Great, Mari-nee-san.”

_He threw dinner at me because it wasn’t good enough for him._

“Oh? When are you bring him home?”

_He cracked one of my rips because Phichit took a photo of us together._

“Why? Want to steal my boyfriend?”

_He got upset when I came home with a silver and not a gold._

“He isn’t my type, kiddo.”

_He’s angry right now because we are speaking Japanese._

“Good to know, but I’m not sure when we will both be able to fly over.”

_I’m scared, Mari-nee-san._

“That sucks. Well, let me know when you do decide to fly over with the boyfriend.”

_I’m even more scared to leave him._

“Of course, Mari-nee-san. You’ll be the first to know.”

_Everything is not fine._

* * *

Yuuri couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him as he watched for the other side of the rink as Mila just casually picked Yuri up and lifted him into the air.

“Why are you laughing about?”

The laugh caught in his throat when he heard that voice. It couldn’t be possible, it couldn’t be him.

Yuuri slowly turned around and there he stood, his ex, James.

“I asked you a question, Yuuri,” James said with a frozen on his lips. “Wait, I changed my mind, don’t answer that. Instead, why don’t you explain to me what the hell this is?”

Yuuri flinched as James grabbed his wrist and lifted it up. He stood froze for a moment before he realised that James was staring at his engagement ring.

“L-let go,” he stuttered out while trying to tug out of the larger man grasp.

“Yuuri,” James warned while squeezing his wrist tighter.

“Excuse me.” A voice said, causing James to drop his hand. He stumbled a few steps back, only to freeze when an arm wrapped around his waist. “What are you doing to my fiancé?”

Yuuri glanced up to see Victor glaring at James with a dangerous smile on his lips.

“Yuuri is my ex,” James stated simply, “And I would really appreciate if you stopped toying with him now."

Yuuri felt his body freeze as he stared at James with wide eyes.

_‘Victor? Toy with him?’_

“Excuse me? Are you accusing me of toying with another human being?” Victor questioned while tightening his arms around his waist.

“I’m just saying, why would someone like you care about someone like him?” James asked while staring at him with a smirk.

“So, it was you, huh,” Victor said simply, “Hey Yurio, come here for a second.”

He glanced nervously between Victor and James, only to jump in surprise when someone brushed against his side. He glanced down to see Yuri standing there with a scold on his face directed towards James.

“Yurio, be a dear and take Yuuri to the nearby cafe or something,” Victor said simply.

“What?” he gasped in surprise and horror. He couldn’t leave Victor here, especially not with James.

“Why?” Yuri questioned while grabbing his hand. Unlike when James grabbed his hand before, Yuri hold it gently, almost like a child would hold a parent’s hand.

“I just need to say a few choice words with Yuuri’s ex about how to treat a person. Now, hurry along you too, I’ll come join you two in a little while,” Victor said while giving him a soft smile.

“Victor,” he started as Yuri started to tug him towards the exit.

“Relax, zolotse, everything will be fine,” Victor said softly before turning his attention back to James as Yuri dragged him away from the rink.

* * *

Yuuri sat nervously while bouncing his knee nervously.

He had thought he had seen the last of James.

But here he was. In Russia of all places. In Saint Petersburg, where he was currently living with fiancé.

“You know you have never done anything wrong, right?”

Yuuri head snapped towards the seat beside him to see Yuri scrolling through something on his phone. They were sitting outside the rink, neither of them had wanted to go to the café and decided to hang outside the rink and wait for Victor.

“P-pardon?” he questioned in confusion.

“You have never done anything wrong,” Yuri said again while looking up from his phone to glance in his direction. “I don’t know what the asshole told you or drilled into your head, but you haven’t done anything wrong. You are safe, dare I saw it, with Victor. He may be a moron but he is your moron. He would do anything for you. So, you can tell him no and stuff, he won’t hate you for it.”

He remained quiet for a moment, staring at the blonde-haired teen as he returned to his phone, like he hadn’t said anything whatsoever.

“I’m-“ he started, only to freeze when the blonde sent him a glare.

“I don’t want to hear it,” Yurio snapped, “Just, be yourself, tell your stupid fiancé no.”

“Yuuri, Yurio.”

A voice called out, catching his attention immediately. He glanced towards the exit of the rink and sighed in relief when he locked gazes with his fiancés gorgeous blue eyes.

“Victor!” he called out in relief while getting to his feet and moving towards his fiancé.

A gasp escaped him as Victor met him half way and wrapped him up in a tight hug.

“Zolotse,” Victor mumbled while holding onto him tightly, “God, I love you.”

“W-what?” he stuttered out in surprise while tightening his arms around Victor, a soft kiss was planted on his lips before he could question Victor on his sudden declaration of love.

“Yuuri, promise me something,” Victor said ever so softly as they broke apart. Victor ever so gently brushed some of his hair out of his face. He froze, staring at his fiancé with wide eyes.

“Promise me you will tell me if I ever do anything I shouldn’t,” Victor said while gently grabbing his face in one hand and running his thumb over his cheek. He stood there froze for a moment, simply staring at his beautiful fiancé before slowly nodding his head.

“Y-yes,” he mumbled ever so softly before humming as Victor pulled him into another kiss.

“Yo, love couple,” Yuuri jolted and pulled back to see Yuri staring at them with a bored look on his face, “Are we just going to sit out here in the cold all day?”

“Not all day,” Victor chuckled, “Just for a little while. The coach of the American team is currently having a serious talk with one of his players and requested being alone for a little while. Shouldn’t take too long,” Victor said while smiling at him gently.

“What did you-” he started to ask, only to be cut off by another kiss being pressed to his lips.

“Nothing, zolotse. Nothing at all. Everything is fine now, I promise,” Victor said while stroking his cheek again.

“N-no,” he mumbled before ducking his head in embarrassment.

“No?” Victor questioned before humming, “Fine. Everything will get better now?”

Yuuri stood there for a moment, leaning into the hand gently stroking his cheek before slowly nodding his head.

“Y-yeah,” he mumbled softly, he liked the sound of that.

Everything will get better.


End file.
